El Rey Demonio Dragneel
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Un imperio en decadencia con un príncipe envenenado por la maldad y una estrella que cambiará todo.
1. Reino

Fairy Tail Fan fiction

El Rey Demonio Dragneel

Capitulo Uno – El Régimen Oscuro

Magnolia uno de los muchos reinos del continente, muchos de ellos tenían guerras, muchos tenían hambre, algunos otros paz y prosperidad; ese no era el caso de este hermoso lugar lleno de flores magnificas y una catedral destruida que años atrás había sido la más esplendorosa. El problema más grande de este reino era su actual rey, un hombre sin corazón que no hacía más que exprimir la poca vida de los habitantes.

Los hombres al cumplir los 13 años eran arrancados de los brazos de sus madres para llevarlo a las minas y a las herrerías, y los más afortunados formaban parte de las filas del ejército, que era el principal foco de dinero para el avaricioso rey… nunca lo habían visto en público y aquellos que eran llamados a presenciar su rostro no volvían a ser vistos. Las mujeres eran otra cosa muy diferente, eran obligadas a trabajar en los campos para ofrecer las comidas que se daban en el palacio.

La vida era cruel en Magnolia, una mujer de cabellera rosa entró en una cabaña en la cual había una mujer rubia con una barriga enorme, enunciando sus 9 meses de embarazo.

– ¡Polyuska!, ya has llegado– una sonrisa se ancló en su rostro

– Los esbirros del rey me buscan, al parecer la chica que fue tomada por reina va a dar a luz y como yo soy la única que tiene el conocimiento… me encontraran tarde o temprano solo quería verte por última vez Layla y decirte que me hubiera gustado conocer a tu bebe– la sonrisa de la mujer se nublo al oír las palabras de la anciana que el pueblo querían tanto como una madre.

– Sé que será una niña, lo vi en un sueño y además sufriría más si fuera un varón–

– Tu sueño, tal vez diga la verdad pero deberás que tenerla por ti misma– dio una mirada a la puerta como esperando algo– ¡Ya están aquí!–

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un hombre de cabello negro con un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo que era la marca de la guardia real (el emblema de Fairy Tail)

– ¡Su Majestad Imperial ordena que asista el parto de la reina!–

– Aún haces caso de lo que dice ese hombre maldito, Metalicana… como quisiera que no fueras mi hermano–

– ¡Es la única forma de mantenerme alejado de las minas y de las forjas Pol! Sabes que lo odio tanto como tu; pero ahora solo nos queda obedecerle ya es viejo y morirá pronto–

– Layla– dijo la mujer volteando a la rubia– tu hija cambiara el rumbo de la historia, lo veo como si fuera una neblina pero ella será la que rompa la oscuridad–

La mujer de cabello rosa salió del pueblo siendo escoltada por una armada del Rey sin embrago esa fue la última vez que el pueblo la vio. Horas más tarde se daba la noticia de que la reina había dado a luz a un heredero sin embargo ella había muerto en el parto.

Layla tuvo a una hermosa niña días después y en sus cabellos dorados veía la profecía que le había hecho la mujer.

– Algún día serás nuestra suerte, mi Lucy– dijo dándole un tierno beso en su frente a lo que la niña respondió con un bostezo.

0–0–0–0–0

Un llanto infantil sonaba en los pasillos de palacio mientras Metalicana caminaba por esas lúgubres gargantas y recodos que conformaban el palacio, una pequeña figura de cabello blanco se atravesó en su camino, su ropa le daba un aire superioridad y era el hombre más fiel al rey, su primer ministro Makarov.

– Hola viejo…–

– -Metalicana, ¿cómo está tu hijo?– dijo como si cada palabra lo obligara a aguantar el asco que sentía por el hombre

– ¡Creciendo! Se convertirá en un gran soldado y tal vez general como su padre–

– A veces siento que el rey hace las cosas de manera equivocada, según mis cálculos el reino está en decadencia, las minas ya no producen lo que antaño y las guerras son casi imposibles por las alianzas que han formado los reinos vecinos; el que nos amenaza es Edoras que ha hecho una muy poderosa prometiendo a su princesa Scarlet con el príncipe Jellal de Alcatraz; aunque solo son unos niños sus ejércitos están mejor preparados que los nuestros–

– Makarov…– murmuró el general– espero que tu cabeza esté bien afianzada a tu cuello porque no me sorprendería que la perdieras por tus comentarios acerca de las decisiones de nuestro rey de mantenernos autónomos y no depender de nadie más–

– Solo digo… su Majestad puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Yo solo doy mi sana opinión–

– Tu nieto está en las forjas del monte Albarán ¿no es asi?–

– ¿¡Eso a que viene Metalicana!?– gritó el anciano

– Nada viejo… solo que podría darle un puesto en el gran ejercito de su Majestad, después de usar un poco de magia con el… ja ja– dio media vuelta ondeando la capa de su armadura

– Espero que eso también entre en decadencia–

Días después Makarov fue ejecutado por alta traición… mientras un hombre de unos 45 años de ojos color ámbar y una corona en su testa veían como la espada rasgaba piel, carne y hueso.

– Mi imperio no está en decadencia viejo–murmuró

_Notas del autor:_

_Que hay pequeños mortales aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic que será un OOC de Natsu, si ustedes pensaban que en "Todo Cambia" él era malo; aquí es peor. Es tan malo como comer tacos al pastor en cuaresma… jejeje_

_Espero sus Reviews, no me dejen solito y abandonado, y no olviden darse una vuelta por mi CROSSOVER "FTXSAO"._

_PD: Este escrito en su capítulo 3 tendrá una sorpresa no se la pierdan._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita _

_Huachi_Sama_


	2. Canario

Fairy Tail Fan fiction

El Rey Demonio Dragneel

Capitulo Dos.- El Canario en la Jaula

Algunas estrellas aun alumbraban la tierra con su luz mientras que otras dejaban de iluminar por el astro rey que quería abrirse paso en la lúgubre oscuridad de la noche, una cabaña alejada del pueblo principal con unas parcelas de legumbres frente a ella empezaba con sus ruidos matutinos; una mujer de cabellos dorados se acercó a un bulto que yacía sobre paja.

Jalo un poco la tela y una cabellera alborotada del mismo color apareció, acerco sus labios a la frente del ángel que dormía plácidamente, al instante la niña se revolvió con pereza y abrió uno de sus ojos color chocolate.

– ¡Buenos días mami!– dijo aun soñolienta.

– Hola amor, ya es hora… hoy tenemos que hacer muchas cosas–

– ¡Soñé con papá! El me llevaba al bosque y capturaba a un avecilla color oro para mi diciéndome que lo cuidara mucho... ¿Cuándo va a volver?–

Layla aparto la mirada de la niña, Jude había muerto un año después de que ella había dado a luz en uno de los constantes derrumbes; Lucy únicamente lo conocía por un dibujo hecho por su madre con un trozo de carbón en una piel de venado. Aun recordaba aquel día que llegaron con la noticia y siempre le había dicho a su hija que su padre volvería de las minas.

– ¡Pronto!, no desesperes. Ahora ve a lavarte para desayunar– algunas lágrimas amenazaron con aparecer pero la mujer las sostuvo y le dio un alegre sonrisa a la niña quien fue corriendo a pozo a sacar el agua– Sé que la vez crecer Jude, está creciendo espléndidamente y sé que se convertirá en una gran mujer–

La rubia mayor bajo y vio a su hija como iba a la parte de atrás y en el frente llegaba el recaudador del rey.

– Layla Heartfilia, ¡Venimos por su pago de este mes!– la mujer abrió la puerta y solo dio una mirada un poco enojada.

– Ya le he dicho que les pagare al final de la semana, ¿que no entienden?–

– El rey necesita los impuestos señora y si no paga tendrá que ir a prisión–

– ¡Les daré los impuestos al final de la semana cuando venda mi cosecha!–

– Solo al final de la semana señora Heartfilia– los hombres se fueron y la niña entró empapada completamente

– Lucy, ya te bañaste otra vez jejeje–

– ¡Esta fría!– la mujer corrió por un trapo que uso de toalla para la pequeña…

0–0–0–0–0

Virgo abrió la puerta de doble hoja que daba a la inmensa recamara del heredero, cuyo nombre fue Natsu por decreto real, la sirvienta corrió las cortinas que la luz del astro rey inundara el cuarto. El príncipe estaba sentado en la cama con una mirada de pocos amigos.

– ¡Ya es tarde Virgo!–

– ¡Le pido perdón príncipe Natsu!–dijo arrodillándose ante él a lo que respondió dándole una bofetada en el rostro.

– La próxima vez no será un golpe sino una hoja de metal en tu cuello, ¿entendiste?–

La mirada del chico era fría, su corazón se había congelado unos años atrás por las clases que le daba su padre y el creció con una directiva que se repetía cada mañana al empezar el día… "¡Yo siempre tengo la razón y nadie me cuestionara!"

– Ahora solo llama a las otras para poder vestirme, la audiencia semanal con mi padre es a mediodía– eso era lo único que "alegraba" al pequeño gobernante, el único día de la semana que tenía una hora libre para ver a su padre.

Virgo salió con la mejilla roja y una sombra negra entro al cuarto cuando ella se hubo marchado para llamar al séquito encargado de que el príncipe vistiera bien para la audiencia; la sombra se sentó en la cama donde había estado el príncipe mientras él lo veía con una cara seria.

– ¡Su Alteza!, ¿es muy temprano para que usted tenga esos arranques?–

– No me importa, la cita con mi padre es muy importante como para dejar que estas criadas me deshonren con impuntualidad; y sabes como es mi padre… ¿no, tío Acnologia?–

– Como el primer ministro de mi rey y su tutor, Majestad, sería prudente que no me llamara tío– dijo el hombre de cabellos negros con unas franjas azules mientras que sus ojos color naranja resaltaban en su rostro, la túnica que vestía era completamente negra y ricamente adornada con un poco de oro.

– Eres el hermano de mi padre y por lo tanto mi tío, asi que yo te trataré como me venga en gana–

– Como ordene majestad– dijo el hombre quien se levantó y dio una reverencia– después de la audiencia le toca su clase de caza, no debe olvidarlo Majestad–

– ¿Qué será esta vez?– respondió con una mueca divertida

– ¡Aves Señor!, ya empieza la temporada de que los gansos y patos regresen de su migración–

La sonrisa del príncipe se extendió por su rostro, le encantaba ver como se retorcían los gansos en cuanto sus flechas atravesaban su cuerpo y caían a sus pies… aun sentía aquellas cosquillas internas de lo que él llamaba "felicidad" cuando con sus propias manos rompía su cuello y dejaban de respirar.

–La muerte es divertida– pensó el príncipe mientras que el séquito entró y Acnologia abandonó la recámara.

0–0–0–0–0

Lucy llevaba la cesta de la ropa recién lavada en el río, el cual tenía aun fragmentos de hielo por el invierno anterior, la niña sonreía algo que su madre aplaudía por que los problemas eran muchos. ¿Por qué una niña de su edad tenía que saber de pobreza, de infelicidad, de desamor? Ella solo tenía 9 y no entendería de nada hasta unos años más cuando el rey muriera y su vástago subiera al trono, muy pocas veces se le veía fuera de palacio al igual que a su padre pero las ocasiones que había estado en el pueblo eran las mismas que alguien moría por su orden.

El corazón de Layla se conmovía por el chico que vivía encerrado en esos muros de piedra sin el amor de su madre y con un tirano rey como padre; solo le gustaría ver el día en que su dinastía terminara y la paz reinara nuevamente en Magnolia.

Al llegar a su casa vio cómo su parcela había sido destruida, sus zanahorias habían sido arrancadas y hechas pedazos al igual que rábanos, lechugas y algunas hortalizas más en ese momento sintió una gran furia pero fue distraída por un pequeño sollozo de una pequeña rubia.

– ¡No te preocupes, alguien en el pueblo las comprará!– le dijo a la niña que más parecía como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella misma– hay que recogerlas e ir a l mercado, ¿me traes la cesta Lucy?– la pequeña no volteó– ¿Lucy?–

Ella corrió dentro de la casa tomando la cesta pero no se la dio a su madre sino que corrió hacia el bosque.

– ¡Traeré hongos y otras cosas no te preocupes mami!– a la rubia mayo se le salieron las lágrimas y lo único que pudo hacer era recoger los despojos de la huerta.

0–0–0–0–0

Natsu entró en la sala del trono vestido con un traje azul con destellos dorados (N/A*) viendo a su padre, un hombre de cabello rojo con algunas canas entreveradas, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y solo sabía quién o que estaba frente a él por su mano derecha Metalicana que no lo dejaba un momento solo.

– Majestad, la audiencia con su hijo–

– Natsu, ¿estás ahí?– dijo fríamente como si se tratara de cualquier otra cosa

– Si padre, aquí estoy como cada semana– respondió inclinándose.

– ¿Tus lecciones han avanzado?–

– Si–

– Debo admitirlo, ya no creo poder seguir siendo el rey más tiempo, asi que debes avanzar aprisa para tomar mi lugar–

– Como tú lo ordenes padre–

– ¡Natsu ven aquí!–el chico se acercó y su padre lo tomo en sus brazos, era la primera (sino la única) vez que mostraba algún signo de ternura– ¡Sigue los consejos de Metalicana y de Acnologia! ¡Aun asi solo recuerda…!– se interrumpió para que el completara la frase.

– ¡Yo siempre tengo la razón y nadie me cuestionará!–

– Muy bien; ahora es el turno de ir a tu clase de cacería con Luxus y Gajeel–

– Hasta la otra semana padre– Natsu hizo una reverencia y salió con paso firme en la puerta le esperaba un chico rubio de unos 17 y uno de cabello negro de unos 12 que ya tenía algunas perforaciones en la cara.

– ¡Vámonos alisten los caballos!–

– ¡Si príncipe!- dijeron al unísono mientras Acnologia se ponía a su lado.

– ¿Esta listo para ser rey Alteza?–

– Si, mi padre me lo ordenó y yo tengo que obedecer–

– Sabes que siempre estaré a tus órdenes Natsu–dijo el hombre arrodillándose a su lado.

0–0–0–0–0

Lucy aun buscaba los hongos más deliciosos que había en la comarca, pero al parecer el invierno no los había dejado crecer muy bien, seguía caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del lago cuando vio a un canario igual al que había visto en su sueño.

Le encanto oír su dulce silbido, el ave voló lejos y el bosque se quedó en silencio, Lucy sabía que solo podía significar algo… las cosas no iban bien. Camino más cuando vio volar una parvada de patos y de gansos, una sombra negra salió desde el otro lado y fue a dar con un pato quien inmediatamente comenzó a perder altura. Para mala suerte iba en su dirección y cayó a sus pies, lo veía moverse de dolor; llevaba una flecha atravesada en el torso.

La niña con cuidado rompió la saeta y sacándola igual con la misma delicadeza, la sangre comenzó a salir del cuerpo del ave, y ella rompió un trozo de su vestido para vendarlo. En ese momento aparecieron tres caballos, que llevaban a tres chicos, uno de ellos como de su edad de cabello rosa.

– ¡Dame a mi presa!–ordenó el niño fríamente

– Eres malo por herir asi a un patito–contesto la chica, en ese momento vio la mano de uno que llevaba varias piezas de metal en su cara, en ella llevaba al canario que había visto momentos antes– ¡Deja ir a esa avecilla!– rugió con rencor

– ¡No!– dijo el niño mientras bajaba de un salto de su caballo– ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?–

– Alguien egoísta que hace daño a los animales– respondió la rubia que hizo que la furia de Natsu subiera a su límite

– Pues ahora sabrás quien soy, ¡Yo soy el dueño de todo lo que hay en estas tierras! Tanto el pato como el canario me pertenecen asi que puedo llevármelos si quiero y no permitiré que una mocosa como tu cuestione mi autoridad, ¡yo soy el príncipe Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel!– la niña se tapó la boca y bajo su rostro, el chico pareció comprender que ahora nada le permitiría llevarse su trofeo de caza, avanzó pero en el momento que iba a tomar al pato una pequeña mano se puso delante de su rostro.

– ¡Yo por ellos!– dijo en una voz monótona

– Eso va en contra de mis designios, te costará la vida– el rostro de la niña se levantó y Natsu vio pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro.

– Yo no quiero que ese pajarito viva encerrado y que este pato muera, yo quiero ocupar su lugar–

– Entonces… – dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa malévola– acepto tu trato, veré como se consume tu vida en un calabozo de mi castillo; ¡Gajeel, suelta al canario y toma a la chica!– el chico se sorprendió pero obedeció de inmediato.

La niña comenzó a llorar, sabía que ya no vería a su madre y que talvez no volvería a ver la luz del sol pero era más importante la vida de aquel canario que su padre le "regaló" a la suya propia…

Notas del autor:

TT_TT es triste esta parte, en cuanto estaba escribiéndola me hizo llorar, y debo admitir que la maldad de Natsu se salió de mi control después de soñar esa escena, tan preocupado estaba de que ustedes disfrutaran de un buen capitulo que soñé la parte de Natsu y eso me hizo escribirlo en mi cuaderno ahora transcrito aquí.

Espero sus tomates, abucheos y sus felicitaciones en los Reviews, y quiero dar gracias a mi novia quien me ayudo con la parte de Lucy… No vemos en el próximo capítulo donde tendrán una sorpresa.

Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita

Huachi_Sama

P.D.: El traje que usa Natsu es igual al que le da Virgo en la saga de Oración 6 solo que imagínenselo en su edad de 9 años.


	3. Lluvia

Fairy Tail Fan fiction

El Rey Demonio Dragneel

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews (mas adelante lo haré individualmente) además de que creo que el capítulo responde la mayoría de las preguntas planteadas y la sorpresa vendrá al final**

**Hiro Mashima-sensei hizo Fairy Tail, yo solo tomé sus personajes y les di una forma original sin fines de lucro; solo para que los que están leyendo se diviertan.**

_Capitulo Tres. – Lluvia de estrellas_

La mazmorra estaba mohosa y humedecida, los grilletes en sus brazos dolían mucho; la luz apenas se filtraba por algunas rendijas; sin embrago nunca había visto la luz completamente desde aquel día que el príncipe ordeno que la metieran ahí. Extrañaba a su madre, y como no hacerlo después de 3 años en ese agujero podrido. Un rostro conocido se puso en la puerta y el cerrojo fue corrido, Gajeel entro con su comida diaria, una hogaza de pan quemado con una jarra de agua. Al principio se rehusaba a comer pero el hombre con el que había compartido su celda le dijo que no se rindiera y que saldrían tarde o temprano. Pero el salió más temprano; "con los pies por delante".

– ¡Aquí tienes tu comida canario!–hablo rasposamente; a pesar de tener la misma edad que ella había crecido en varios aspectos pero antes de que la chica fuera desatada para comer una flecha cruzo el espacio de la celda para incrustarse en el pan.

– ¿Mi linda avecilla dorada ya va a comer?– dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras que Gajeel solo se inclinó

– ¡Majestad!–

El chico se acercó y puso su mano en la cara de la chica que empezaba a tener rasgos más femeninos, tomó el mentón con fuerza e hizo que lo viera a la cara. A ella le daba asco ver esa expresión en su rostro; diversión y un toque de locura, su corazón frio ahora no era nada al comparado con años anteriores, su deleite por asesinar a los trabajadores que no cumplían con sus cuotas en la mina o los aldeanos que osaban no pagar su tributo se había convertido en el pan de cada día; eran inmediatamente ejecutados solo que el verdugo ya no existía; el príncipe era juez y parte de cada una de las ejecuciones.

– ¡Te odio!– dijo Lucy débilmente

– ¿Oíste eso Gajeel?– preguntó divertido– Por fin mi canario trata de abrir el pico, ahora me odias… ¿no será que te odias a ti misma por sacrificarte por un insignificante animal?– se acercó más a su rostro

– Su vida vale más de lo que vale la tuya Dragneel– la sonrisa de Natsu se hizo más ancha deleitándose con esas palabras.

– Lucy… ya no te queda nada; tu madre te abandonó en cuanto supo que te capturé y te encarcelé, ni siquiera vino a ofrecerse en sacrificio como tú. ¡E-lla-hu-yó!–el veneno que salía de su boca se incrustaba en el corazón de Lucy, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien no pudiera tener corazón como el del príncipe?

La chica se jaloneó pero las cadenas detuvieron su camino hacia el malvado príncipe que había dado unos pasos atrás por la sorpresa. Gajeel se iba a retirar cuando una mano lo detuvo.

– ¡Quítale la mitad de la ración!–

– Como ordene Alteza– el sargento hizo caso al príncipe; partió el pan a la mitad y tiró media jarra de agua al suelo; sabía que era una imprudencia oponerse a los designios del joven o sino el seria quien terminara en el cadalso

El pelinegro desató a la chica quien cayó casi sin fuerzas al suelo, en el momento de que el príncipe iba hacia la chica una trompeta sonó dando la alarma, era el toque de guerra. Pero quien se atrevería a usurpar su castillo, no solo eso su reino, ¡sus órdenes! Ambos corrieron cerrando la puerta de la celda hacia el pabellón principal cuando se encontraron con Metalicana, Acnologia y una gran cuadrilla de soldados.

– ¡Es Edoras su Majestad! Han declarado la guerra y algunos en el palacio estaban de su lado, me temo que su majestad Igneel fue tomado por sorpresa. Nosotros escapamos de milagro–dijo el primer ministro

– ¿Mi padre? ¡Tengo que volver por el!– la rabia inundaba sus pensamientos cuando Luxus y Gajeel lo detuvieron por orden de Metalicana– ¡Suéltenme es una orden de su príncipe!–

– Usted ya no es príncipe mi Señor, ya es nuestro rey…– los ojos de Natsu se abrieron con sorpresa a las palabras de su general– Nuestra mejor estrategia es huir al reino bárbaro y juntar más tropas para regresar por este reino–

– Asi me tome una vida regresare a este castillo y gobernare como mi padre no lo pudo hacer… Me tendrán miedo tanto que sus huesos temblaran con solo oír mi voz y mi nombre resonará en sus mentes como las sombras que caen sobre el día, mi brazo caerá sobre Magnolia–

Sin más palabras todos salieron por el pasaje secreto que había tras el castillo, mientras que las tropas de Edoras liberaban a los presos de los calabozos con la condición que se unieran contra la tiranía del rey Igneel, ellos sin pensarlo dos veces accedían, un hombre de cabello blanco fornido abrió la puerta de la celda de Lucy; ella lloraba y con la flecha había abierto una pequeñas hendiduras en sus muñecas, solo quería morir. El hombre sacó los vendajes de primeros auxilios e iba a vendar sus manos ella se alejó; no permitía que la tocaran solo pensaba en que cunado el líquido rojo terminara de salir de su cuerpo descansaría.

– ¡Tranquila!, todo está bien ahora, esa heridas no son muy profundas– dijo tratando de tranquilizarla– El rey cayó; volverá la paz a tu reino. Ahora déjame vendarte y ven conmigo–

– ¿Quién eres?–pregunto Lucy con un hilo de voz

–Alexander Strauss, tengo una hija de tu edad ¿sabes?; ¡le gustara que seas su amiga! ¡Ahora ven!– la chica se arrojó a él y comenzó a llorar, esos tres años de tormentos se habían acabado, sus demonios tal vez no podían ser enterrados pero ella ahora podría ser feliz.

0—0—0—0—0

El cadalso se alzaba en la plaza principal de Magnolia, y no iba a ser quemado todavía porque sus maderos exigían una última víctima. El antiguo rey avanzaba empujado por los soldados de Edoras mientras el rey Fausto estaba en primera fila para observar la caída del tirano. Entre las personas tres encapuchados que nadie reconocería como el príncipe y sus dos mejores soldados Luxus y Gajeel.

– Es hora de que rindas el tributo a tu pueblo Igneel; ¿Quieres decir algo antes de morir?– pregunto el rey

– Yo…– Una carcajada estallo de su garganta y solo puso su cara a la sombra que le hablaba– solo me reiré en el infierno cuando mi hijo regrese de entre las cenizas de este reino y lo consuma con su odio; me dará tanta risa que desde ahora la estoy liberando de su prisión. ¡Ustedes patéticos humanos conocerán al verdadero Rey Demonio!–

El verdugo obligo al hombre a poner su cabeza en el tronco y un hacha cayo de inmediato sin ninguna ceremonia, por primera vez un líquido salado salía por los ojos del príncipe pero no eran de tristeza sino de rabia, tuvo que contenerse o seria el siguiente en perder la vida, vio a su alrededor tratando de recordar a los que lo habían traicionado. Sin decir una palabra dio media vuelta y sus soldados se fueron entre la multitud que estaba tan feliz de que el rey había muerto que no se ponían a pensar en el príncipe que estaba huyendo entre ellos.

0—0—0—0—0

El reino bárbaro se erigía en las praderas del norte de Magnolia, era un grupo seminómada que solo se regía por una ley, la ley de la superioridad.

Natsu iba llegando cerca del campamento con su ejército que solo contaba con unos cuantos elementos, a su lado estaba Acnologia y detrás de él su general Metalicana. Una horda de caballos se fue acercando a gran velocidad con sus jinetes sobre ellos; entonces uno se adelantó a los demás y se colocó frente a ellos.

– Mi nombre es Ruj; y gobierno a mi pueblo con mi brazo poderoso, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?– la fisonomía del "rey bárbaro" era musculosa llevaba pieles por vestimenta y un collar con varios dientes de diferentes animales cazados en las praderas.

– Soy Natsu Dragneel el Gran Rey de Magnolia y te reto a ti en un duelo por el liderazgo de tu pueblo–

– Hablas mucho forastero y me gustan los restos… ¡no pelear contra un mocoso como tú!–

– ¡Gente de las praderas su rey ha rechazado el duelo de un hombre!– rugió Metalicana a lo que el hombre bajo de su corcel tomando la maza que usaba como arma.

– Yo… no… he… rechazado… el… duelo–replico midiendo cada palabra– no me contendré solo porque seas un mocoso–

– No estaba pidiendo más– El pequeño rey desenvaino su espada y se puso en guardia.

El resto de los caballos llegó e hizo un círculo alrededor de la arena de batalla, el primero en atacar fue Ruj que se abalanzo sobre el pelirosa pero en un movimiento ya estaba detrás del bárbaro, se sorprendió por la velocidad que había en los pies del chico y ahora solo arrojó arena con sus pies pero él ya se había movido otra vez.

– ¡Estas usando magia!–

– No, solo es que tú eres tan lento que puedo adivinar cada movimiento antes de que lo hagas y te lo demostrare–

Natsu volvió a correr solo que esta vez corto las correal del piel que tenía la "camisa" del rey bárbaro, esto solo lo hizo enfurecer más empezando a dar golpes al azar; era el momento que el chico esperaba, un brillo llenos los ojos del muchacho y con solo un golpe su enemigo había sucumbido, la sangre de su arteria carótida ahora salpicaba al joven rey quien solo sonreía ante el cálido tacto del líquido vital de su enemigo.

– ¡Larga vida al Rey Demonio Dragneel!– vitoreó Acnologia

Aún los nómadas no salían de su estupefacción al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su antiguo líder y solo se asustaron más al oír lo del rey demonio; bien merecido se lo tenía al ver esa sonrisa al matar y la sangre bañaba sus ropas. Los soldados detrás de Natsu seguían el vitoreo de su primer ministro y asi los demás se les unieron, ahora solo faltaba poco para que su venganza fuera consumada.

0—0—0—0—0

Magnolia empezaba nuevamente a prosperar pero Lucy no estaba ahí para verlo, se enteró de que su padre había muerto mucho tiempo atrás en las minas y que su madre había desaparecido el mismo día que ella se había sacrificado por el canario ahora no le quedaba nada más que ir a Edoras con su rescatador Alex, como quiso que lo llamara, conoció a los hijos del soldado una chica de su edad de la cual se hizo muy amiga, un hombre unos años mayor que la chica y la hermana mayor que tenía un poco de rebelde (Lissana, Elfman, Mirajane).

La rubia al principio no hablaba y se mantenía al margen de la familia; incluso la madre de los Strauss estaba preocupada por ella; imaginaba lo que tuvo que haber pasado con ella para atentar contra su vida. Pero después se fue desenvolviendo más y se dio cuenta que llorar ya no serviría de nada y pensaba en aquel pelirosa que la había hecho sufrir y en las palabras de Alex "no lo encontramos".

El volvería y en ese momento ella se podría vengar de los años de cautiverio; una oferta llego un dia a la hora de la cena de la familia, la armada buscaba tropas entre sus ciudadanos por cualquier eventualidad con el príncipe prófugo, Lucy fue la primera en postularse.

Aunque era una chica era ruda y su manejo de las armas muy pobre pero con su entusiasmo se ganó un lugar entre las tropas; ahora solo faltaba que apareciera el príncipe para que su venganza fuera consumada.

Notas del autor:

Estoy obsesionado con la maldad y las venganzas en esta historia :-p

*Redoble de tambores*

Hora de agradecer a todos ustedes que está siguiendo este Fic.

_**Patashify Dragneel: **_Si lo sé; y ahora no estuvo tan malvado pero el siguiente capítulo espero que digas lo mismo ^-v-^

_**Slinky-pink: **_Espero que ahora te quedara más claro el rol de cada uno de los personajes y me gusta que odien a mis personajes malvados aunque en esta ocasión sea Natsu.

_**Mikoblue: **_Yo también me imagino muy diferente al Natsu malo; pero después de ver la actitud del Natsu "malvado" en Edoras se me ocurrió hacer algo mucho más creíble… y veremos fuegos artificiales porque en este mundo también hay magia.

_**FairyNigth- NaluLover: **_Tu Pregunta fue respondida en este capítulo, crecerán para el otro cap y ser muy divertido ver lo que pasara jejeje.

_**A todos los followers y lectores:**_

Ha llegado el momento de la sorpresa (una chica vestida de rojo entra a mi recamara con un sobre en sus manos) y esta es una micro votación… el siguiente cap ya está escrito en mi cuaderno pero ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de "traspasarlo a la compu" es decir… hice dos variantes una es la variante malvada con M de mucho y otra es una semi divertida romántica con un toque de maldad (si, no dejaré la maldad de Natsu al lado) asi que ustedes eligen. Los primeros tres review de un lado lo deciden asi que voten por este medio y dejen su opinión y tomates si no les gusto.

Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita

Huachi_Sama


	4. Luna

Fairy Tail Fan fiction

El Rey Demonio Dragneel

**Hi hi mis pequeños mortales; hasta el momento este Fic ha tenido una aceptación mayor que la de mis otros Fic… (No sé porque) pero lamentablemente todo lo que empieza tiene un final y yo tengo pensado este para 5 capítulos asi que el capítulo será el penúltimo…**

**Otra advertencia; si se han dado cuenta el rate ha sido subid eso es porque ustedes lo pidieron y espero les guste mi forma bizarra de ver el "amor" de los malvados **

**Hiro Mashima-sensei hizo Fairy Tail, yo solo tomé sus personajes y les di una forma original sin fines de lucro; solo para que los que están leyendo se diviertan.**

_Capitulo cuatro – El rio de luz de luna._

La luna se erguía sobre lo que antes había sido la campiña estéril de Magnolia; ahora se había convertido en la mejor productora de legumbres; las minas se habían cerrado por que ya no eran tan rentables.

Ahí estaba sentada Lucy admirando el paisaje, una figura se puso tras ella por lo que de un movimiento quedo en pie con su lanza en sus manos. Erza solo levanto las manos… esa chica mimada, la princesa guerrera, la futura reina de la unión Edoras-alcatraz.

– ¡Calma soldado solo vine a platicar!–

– Mil disculpas princesa–

– Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que mi nombre es Erza… deja de tratarme como a una princesa… tú eres mi amiga–

Lucy recordó ese día mientras se formaba para ser soldado de Edoras; la vio entre los reclutas y el líder de cuadrilla Fried la había reprendido diciendo que el deber de una princesa era mantenerse en el trono y dejar la defensa de su pueblo al futuro rey y sus tropas; solo que la princesa tenía un punto de vista diferente.

- Haremos algo su Majestad– dijo por fin el líder de cuadrilla– si usted puede vencer a nuestro mejor soldado pediré personalmente a su Majestad el Rey que la deje estar en mi cuadrilla–

– ¡Acepto Fried!–

– ¡Lucy un paso al frente!– la rubia agitó su lanza (arma favorita por su versatilidad) y se colocó frente a la princesa– No te contengas solo porque es la princesa ¿está claro?–

– Si–

Erza avanzo con una espada hacia la chica pero entendió rápidamente su error en cuanto la chica se movió con tal rapidez que le dio un arañazo a la armadura que usaba mientras los ojos de Lucy estaban vacíos como si ningún sentimiento se alojara en ellos. Entonces la princesa corrió a donde estaban las armas pero Lucy se movía a una velocidad inhumana quien le bloqueo el camino, y le dio una segunda estocada que la pelirroja repelió con su espada pero aun asi fue sometida por la rubia.

– ¡Alto!– los ojos de Lucy seguían vacíos pero obedeció la orden del líder– Muy bien alteza–

Erza estaba de rodillas impresionada por la velocidad de la chica.

– Le pediré a su Majestad que la deje estar en mi cuadrilla–

– ¿Eh? Pero… yo…–

– Duro más de 30 segundos; ni el más experto en mi legión soporta eso con Lucy; ella se ha empeñado en ser fuerte–

– ¿Lucy? ¿Ese es tu nombre?–

– Si Majestad– dijo poniéndose firme; al parecer ella estaba vacía.

El tiempo fue pasando y la actitud fría de la rubia se fue calentando como la nieve invernal ante la llegada de los primeros rayos de luz del sol en la primavera. La chica le contó su oscuro pasado y su brillante presente con sus hermanos adoptivos… los Strauss.

Ahora solo estaban ellas dos en el pasto viendo hacia el infinito mar de estrellas, una que otra estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo desapareciendo efímeramente.

– ¡Asi es la vida!–

– ¿Qué dices Lu?–

– La vida es como una estrella fugaz. Solo dura un instante para desvanecerse y no volver–

– ¡No pienses asi Lu! Aún estamos jóvenes para hablar de la muerte; ¿no crees?–

– Tenemos dos puntos de vista distintos majestad; usted nació entre la riqueza y el esplendor; pero debe ser muy desdichada por haber sido comprometida a tan corta edad–

– ¡Eso no es verdad!– respondió Erza con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas– desde la primera vez que el príncipe Jellal vino al palacio me invadió un sentimiento cálido, como si el sol estuviera naciendo en mi pecho… ahora sé que eso es el verdadero amor–

– ¿Amor?– preguntó la chica muy sorprendida haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara más y comenzara a juguetear con sus dedos– ji ji ji –comenzó a sonreír Lucy; entonces Erza la siguió–

– Y dime ¿tú ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón?– se interrumpió

– No, pero el chico del segundo batallón mmmm…– puso su dedo en la barbilla– Sting… creo que asi se llama, no esta tan mal– dijo sonrojada

En ese momento un soldado llego cabalgando.

– Princesa; han atacado una de las villas en las fronteras de Magnolia. El pueblo está en llamas–

– ¡Vamos!– ordeno Lucy tomando su lanza y subiendo a un caballo amarrado en un árbol cercano, Erza subió en las ancas del garañón y cabalgaron con el soldado hasta la aldea.

0—0—0—0—0

Natsu disfrutaba ver ardiendo la villa con sus dos "amigos"; el primer ministro Luxus y su general Gajeel… Años atrás después de conquistar las hordas bárbaras Acnologia y Metalicana se fueron dejando a los tres chicos a su suerte con solo una nota para el príncipe.

"Nadie lo cuestiona y nosotros ya le hemos enseñado lo suficiente; es hora de cumplir con la última voluntad de tu padre"

– ¿Dejaron a alguien vivo?–dijo con voz seca

– Si, como ordenó su Majestad– respondió Gajeel subiendo a su caballo

– ¿El botín Luxus?–

– Alimentos para dos meses y varias piezas de metal para los ejércitos; al parecer aquí también clausuraron las minas–

– Las saquearemos en cuanto se vayan los de Edoras… mientras tanto hay que esperar. Aún nos faltan algunas armas; aunque solo conmigo bastaría–

– ¡Nadie lo niega su Alteza!– contesto Gajeel

– ¡Vámonos!, regresaremos en cuanto estemos listos para retomar mi trono arrebatado y ese día conocerán al Rey Demonio– sus ojos liberaron un tenue brillo rojo

Se colocó la capucha del disfraz (iguales a los de Mystogan) y salieron a todo galope mientras llegaban los soldados hasta la pequeña villa.

0—0—0—0—0

Lucy y Erza desmontaron de su caballo y se acercaron a uno de los varios soldados que apagaban los últimos restos del incendio.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?–pregunto la pelirroja y los soldados se inclinaron ante su princesa

– Al parecer fueron barbaros del desierto no hay ningún sobreviviente solo esa chica– señalo hacia una niña de cabello azul.

Lucy se acercó a ella, lloraba amargamente sosteniendo un peluche que parecía un gatito blanco; se vio a sí misma en el momento que pasaba sus primeras noches en la celda.

– Hola– saludo la rubia tímidamente

– ¡Protégeme del demonio!– grito la niña lanzándose al regazo de Lucy– ¡No dejes que me atrape!–

–Es lo único que dice sargento Lucy–

– Y es normal; pero lo que más me preocupa es lo que significa–dijo vaciando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño – Erza ve a Edoras y pídele a tu padre más tropas para proteger las fronteras… ha llegado el momento que temí desde hace 5 años–

– ¿Te refieres a Natsu?–

La mujer solo asintió y su amiga sin dudarlo tomo su caballo; salió a galopé en verdad se asustó mucho al ver la expresión de Lucy y sabía que ella no se equivocaba nunca en sus deducciones y ahora había llegado el momento más difícil para la rubia, enfrentarse a su pasado…

La chica tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y la subió a un caballo al cual monto enseguida.

– Terminen aquí y regresen al fuerte; yo llevare a esta niña con mis padres para ver si pueden hacer algo por ella. –

– ¡Si señor!– dijeron al unísono

Lucy se alejó también a galope y entre algunos de los golpeteos de cascos con el suelo podía oír la voz dulce de la niña que seguía repitiendo "cuidado con el demonio de ojos rojos"

0—0—0—0—0

Lucy llego un día después a la casa de sus "padres"; ahí su "madre", Odette, tendía la ropa de los 4 hijos que tenía, a su lado estaba la menor de ellos ayudándole. En cuanto ellas se dieron cuenta de que no venía sola corrieron a verla porque su semblante parecía cansado.

– Lucy– grito la mujer mayor, su pelo gris plata ondeaba con la poca brisa que había– ¿Quién es ella cariño?–

– Aun no se su nombre, Natsu atacó su aldea–respondió la rubia escupiendo al piso

– ¿Estas segura?–

– Tanto como estar segura… no, solo tengo como pista que ella quiere que la protejamos de un demonio de ojos rojos. El los tenia de ese color cuando se enfadaba…–

– ¿Y tú como estas hermana?– hablo la chica de su edad, Lissana.

– Cansada… ¿papá sigue en el cuartel?–

– Si; nos envió una carta de que él y Elfman están preparando su cuadrilla para ser la primer línea de ataque si el ejercito de Natsu intenta algo… pero en verdad yo no creo que siga vivo–

– Yo si– murmuró la chica–lo siento en mi corazón, se encoje al pensar que ese monstruo volverá–

– Basta de ese tipo de charlas y entremos a la casa; ¿te quedaras a comer verdad? Mira es quien ha preparado todo–

– Si mamá– sonrio un poco mientras que la niña era bajada del caballo y Odette se la llevo cargando.

0—0—0—0—0

La línea de ataque que estaba en la frontera estaba feliz en el campamento cuando un caballo a todo galope se fue acercando…

El general Macao salió de su tienda para ver al extraño vestido con ropas bárbaras y una capucha que cubría su rostro solo observándosele su boca; en las alforjas de su caballo llevaba un mazo hecho de madera; los guardias le marcaron el alto y él se detuvo al instante.

– ¿Quién eres?–

– ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON SU SUPERIOR!– gritó a todo pulmón

– ¡Soy yo!– dijo Macao acercándose; el desconocido desmonto

– Mi Amo me ha mandado con un mensaje para su ejército y reza– saco un pergamino y lo desenrolló– "Me siento benevolente con ustedes asi que les doy una oportunidad de rendirse ante mí y jurar lealtad; asi nadie perderá sus vidas en vano además de tener el honor de hacer más grandes las filas de mi ejército invencible. Es un gran favor del Rey Demonio Natsu Dragneel"–

Macao palideció ante la declaración del hombre; pero tenía que ser un líder excepcional, no dejarse intimidar simplemente por un nombre que para él no había significado nada.

– Rechazo la rendición; ¡guardias arresten al mensajero!–

– Tienes agallas…– dijo mientras lo tomaban–has cometido el peor error de tu vida–levanto su rostro y vio que los ojos del hombre, verdes como el campo, se anclaban en Macao.

Los hombres se llevaron al prisionero a una de las jaulas que tenían en la parte trasera del campamento y entonces el general volteó a su segundo al mando.

– ¡Prepara a las tropas! Y esperaremos en el prado al ejército; creo que atacaran hoy–

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la frontera esperaba un ejército de hombres barbaros y algunos otras que llevaban armaduras y espadas tan grandes como ellos mismos, era el ejercito que había salido de Magnolia y se había engrosado con la conquista de una pequeña aldea llamada Malva…

Al frente estaba la trinidad demoniaca; en eso un mensajero llego a todo galope mientras que el Rey sonreía.

– ¡Han capturado a Bixlow!–

– Eso estaba esperando; asi que ya están alertados. Avanzaré en este momento; cuenten unas dos horas y síganme. Quiero divertirme en esta batalla y probar la sangre del ejército enemigo antes de tomar mi castillo–

– ¡Ya oyeron a su Majestad!– gritó Gajeel– ¡Larga vida al Rey Demonio!–

– ¡VIVA! ¡VIVA! ¡VIVA!– gritaron mientras el chico tomaba el casco hecho con metal y su careta hecha de hueso representando el cráneo de un demonio con unos cuernos incrustados.

– QUE LA VENGANZA COMIENCE– Soltó una carcajada al aire que resonó por los campos y las montañas.

0—0—0—0—0

La línea de Macao estaba compuesta por unos cien efectivos que ahora esperaban impacientes la llegada del ejército bárbaro del autoexiliado príncipe, si solo el rey no hubiera dejado de buscarlo para deshacerse de él ahora estarían en casa esperando que sus esposas les prepararan la cena.

El alba comenzó a rayar en el horizonte y con ella una sombra que iba a todo galope, en un instante se detuvo y bajo de su montura, los enemigos veían con un poco de confianza que solo era una persona. Macao sonrio ante la imprudencia de ese soldado de avanzada.

– Primera línea de caballería, ¡ataquen!–

Diez caballos se adelantaron hacia el hombre terminarían en un instante atropellándolo y el quedaría bajo los cascos de los caballos, Natsu puso su mano en la espada listo para atacar. La distancia se acorto un poco más y entonces corrió a una velocidad mayor a lo que hacía un caballo.

Su primer objetivo fue partido a la mitad, puso su mano en el caballo y se dirigió a otro dándole una patada certera en el cuello rompiéndoselo por el impulso. Toco tierra nuevamente y esta vez unas tripas rojas salieron de otro soldado; Natsu se divertía al ver el rojo de la sangre combinado con el tono del alba, los caballeros restantes se detuvieron mientras se acercaba el hombre de otro impulso dos cabezas cayeron, tomo una de las lanzas que llevaban y la lanzo a un tercero. La sangre ya bañaba la armadura y a los cuatro restantes les dio pánico; giraron para volver pero con algunos golpes cayeron de sus monturas que siguieron, veían como el demonio se acercaba a ellos. No había duda, el mismo Rey Demonio había llegado de avanzada.

Dos brazos cayeron en un segundo con sus respectivas espadas; él tomó una de esas espadas quedando a doble mano. Se acercó y los restantes cayeron con dolor y una mueca de miedo similar a la que ahora tenía Macao; recobró el sentido común y sabía que no ganarían teniendo una batalla justa.

– ¡Compañía carga!–ordenó sacando su espada y corriendo hacia el solitario Rey

Natsu vio cómo se acercaban, era la hora de los fuegos artificiales, se quitó el casco y lo tiró, junto a las espadas, en la sangre de los que había degollado puso sus palmas una frente a la otra y recitó el hechizo prohibido que le había enseñado Acnologia.

– El cielo se ha vuelto rojo y la tierra negra con su aliento, yo llamó al elemento de la vida y de la muerte. ¡Ven a mi Señor de los volcanes!– un sello mágico apareció en el suelo– ¡Danza Del Fuego Demoniaco!–

Una espiral de fuego lo rodeo y se dirigió a los enemigos en forma de un gigante con cuernos, los caballos pararon ante el miedo y en cuanto tocó el suelo una gran explosión lleno el lugar quemando el prado varios soldados estaban todavía vivos y gritaban por el dolor intenso del fuego hasta que caían al suelo ya muertos, Macao estaba consiente pero había perdido las dos piernas y un brazo. Se arrastró sintiendo como su vida salía de sus venas, Natsu ya estaba frente a él y solo vio una hoja plateada.

– No te mataré, eso sería demasiado benevolente para ti. ¡Y tu rechazaste mi benevolencia!– una sonrisa maniática apareció en su rostro mientras que el general daba su último aliento

El fuego lo rodeó pero no para consumirlo sino para acariciarlo con ternura como un cachorro se restriega con su amo. Su siguiente objetivo era el palacio, regreso un poco y tomó su casco; al ver sus dedos empapados en sangre puso su mano cerca de su cara y su lengua saboreó el dulce néctar metálico; en el horizonte apareció su ejército que sonrio al ver el resultado de la batalla de su rey.

0—0—0—0—0

Las noticias malas corren rápido y para su mala suerte habían llegado a oídos de la cuadrilla de Lucy, ella estaba preocupada ¿era posible que el fuera tan poderoso?; Erza se puso a su lado y vio el semblante que ella tenía en el momento en que se habían transformado en amigas.

– Oye Lucy; ¿Cómo hiciste lo de allá atrás?– pregunto la pelirroja quien seguía a la chica caminando sin dirigirle la mirada

La princesa vio que no se detenía hasta que llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento, el espantapájaros que usaban no resistió ni dos ataques de la rubia y a Erza le dio un poco de miedo, hasta que vio como unas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la chica.

– Lucy…–

– ¡Déjame sola!– clavó su lanza en el suelo

– No puedo dejar a una amiga sola… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió?–

– ¿Conoces la historia de Magnolia?–

– Si, mi padre me la contó, hace un tiempo tenían un tirano rey–

– El rey era un tirano por que le gustaba el poder pero su hijo era peor que él; yo fui una de sus posesiones…–

Erza tapó su boca al oír la palabra posesión, o sea que la trataba como un objeto.

– Quería que mi vida terminara, el día que por fin decidí matarme Alex me salvo… Edoras me salvo… solo que aun en mi pecho hay un vacío; eso significa que Natsu sigue vivo y regresara para consumar su venganza. ¡Quiero estar en el momento que regrese y proteger esta tierra!–

– ¿El comandante Alex?– la chica asintió– ¿Oye no crees que necesitas una amiga?–

– ¿Eh?–

– ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?–

Ella no podía arriesgarla, sabía que el primer paso que tomaría para que Natsu consume su venganza es tomando a lo que más quiere y haciéndolo añicos.

– ¡No necesito amigos!– dijo firmemente Lucy– además no necesito de una niña mimada que solo entra en el ejército porque siente que podrá vencer a cada enemigo que se ponga enfrente; pero las cosas son muy diferentes su majestad–

Sin mediar otra palabra Erza la abrazó, la rubia sintió el calor de otro cuerpo humano, algo que solo había sido posible con Alex, Mirajane, Odette, Lisanna y Elfman. Sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremecía y sin querer comenzó a llorar.

– Sabía que necesitabas a alguien con quien desahogarte–

– Yo… he sufrido mucho–

– Lo sé y quiero estar ahí en el momento que enfrentes a tu pasado–

– ¡Gracias Erza!–

Ahora veía claramente que ese día prometido había llegado al fin y solo esperaba que el pasado no la consumiera; Fried entró a la casa de campaña donde estaban las chicas.

– Natsu esta a unos kilómetros de aquí; nos reuniremos con el comandante Axel en el campo de batalla–

– Si señor– dijeron al unisonó… era la hora de la verdad

0—0—0—0—0

Todos aquellos que se atrevían a ponerse en su camino habían pasado a la eternidad; y no había perdido a ninguno de sus subordinados, las bajas habían sido totalmente de la gente invasora de su reino. Ahora solo quedaba un prado para llegar al castillo de su padre. Una mujer apareció frente al batallón, su cabello era rosa pálido y llevaba una luna sosteniéndolo.

– ¿Qué quieres?– dijo Gajeel adelantándose con su espada pero Natsu levanto su mano

– Veo que sabes quién soy Natsu–

– Un espíritu en mi campo de batalla… ¿Cuál es el presagio que has venido a traerme?–

– Tu caída está cerca; cuando estés entre cuatro paredes simplemente tu vida se comenzara a consumir– una ráfaga de viento se llevó a la figura y Natsu solo sonrió

– Aún no se cumple; ¡Compañía avancen!–

EL batallón avanzo y frente a ellos estaban las fuerzas más grandes de Edoras y su último obstáculo para llegar al castillo. El comandante Strauss estaba al frente con su armadura y un escudo gigantesco; había oído de las batallas por los observadores y había diseñado esta estrategia.

– Quiero sangre Gajeel; esta vez no atacare primero… me regocijare al ver sus rostros retorcidos de dolor– la sonrisa del rey se hizo prominente y su general dio la orden de ataque, al igual que el ejército de Edoras.

Ambos ejércitos corrían uno contra el otro hasta el choque donde algunos de cada bando cayeron; era una batalla sanguinaria y los líderes de cada batallón tomaban el control de algunos barbaros.

Entonces el Rey vio algo que lo hizo enfurecer el que iba al frente era muy parecido al que había ejecutado a su padre. Una rabia corrió por sus entrañas y en un segundo quedo a su lado; no era otro que el comandante Strauss, por lo que comenzó una batalla de fuerza contra rapidez solo que Natsu no lo dejaría morir tan rápido.

La ultima cuadrilla llego con Fried al frente y sus sargentos, Lucy y Erza que no dudaron ni un segundo en entrar a la batalla. Lucy en su velocidad era incomparable cuando de pronto vio como su padre peleaba con alguien con un casco de hueso y unos cuernos, no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quién era.

Avanzo hacia el derrotando a los que se cruzaban en su camino pero de pronto un brillo plateado la deslumbro, Natsu había sacado su espada y ahora atravesaba al Strauss en todo su torso.

– ¡PADRE!– grito una voz masculina que Lucy reconoció como Elfman y en otro movimiento del rey cayó mal herido. Lo iba a rematar cuando ella se cruzó en el camino de la espada y lo repelió.

Natsu veía con desdén a ese extraño guerrero que se le ponía enfrente un movimiento rápido de su espada iba a incrustarse en el oponente cuando este se movió a la misma velocidad que él y le dio un golpe con su lanza que esquivó, la pelea se volvió rápida y cada ataque que se daban era el que se repelía. Entonces se oyeran las trompetas de retirada de Edoras.

No quería que quedara asi, Alex estaba en el suelo muerto, debía vengarlo pero entonces vio por qué era la señal. Erza iba en brazos de varios soldados tenía una herida en su costado y un Gajeel acorralado para que no terminara el trabajo. Natsu volvió a atacar pero la chica tuvo el reflejo más rápido y araño su casco para después irse.

Natsu se quedó por unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada y después estallo en ira, como era posible que un solo guerrero pudiera tocarlo. La recitación del hechizo comenzó pero olio algo en el ambiente un perfume extraño y desagradable parecido al de una montaña nevada, volteo y una mujer rubia ya mayor preparaba un hechizo.

– ¿Listo para pagar lo que le hiciste a mi niña Dragneel?–

– No, porque cometiste un error–

Detrás de la mujer apareció Luxus y con un movimiento de su mano un corriente eléctrica paso a través de ella dejándola inconsciente.

– Hemos ganado Señor el castillo está a unos pasos–

– Avancen tomen a la gente y oblíguenla a hacerme reverencia en cuanto llegue porque tendré una ejecución–

0—0—0—0—0

Las fuerzas de Edoras estaban decaídas habían perdido a grandes guerreros y los cuarteles de Magnolia se habían evacuado por seguridad, no quedaba nada para Lucy quien lloraba amargamente en su cuarto y a su lado la pequeña niña que había salvado.

–Lucy...–

– Estoy bien Wendy; sólo que la muerte de Alex me duele, juro que le vengare de Natsu–

Intempestivamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y ahí estaba Mira con una cara roja y sin aliento.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

– Los espías que aún quedan en Magnolia han enviado a un mensajero, al parecer una mujer de cabello rubio será ejecutada en tres días. Lo que llama la atención es la nota que pusieron "es igual a la sargento Lucy"–

El livido rostro de Lucy compitió con el de la chica que era su "hermana". Al fin oía una noticia de se madre y ahora sería ejecutada. Ahora no cabía la menor duda que Natsu era un monstruo y era hora de enfrentarlo cara q cara. Su ceño se frunció, sin otra palabra tomó su capa de viaje y salio de la casa despidiéndose mentalmente de sus ocupantes, era el momento de salvar otra vida por la que había "perdido" en el campo de batalla.

0—0—0—0—0

Natsu estaba sentado en el trono de su padre y vestía una de sus mejores armaduras de guerra; llevaba hombreras anchas, un peto reforzado, unas terneras con varias navajas al igual que los guanteletes y en su testa la corona de oro con rubíes. Al parecer los de Edoras habían dejado el castillo intacto, solo se habían llevado los diversos cuadros de su padre.

Gajeel estaba reorganizando a las tropas y sometiendo a los pueblos cercanos para que supieran que el legítimo rey de Magnolia y los pueblos barbaros había llegado. La gente que lo había seguido estaba contenta al ver tanta comida y que sus tierras de caza se extendían. Luxus estaba a su lado de pie mirando a la puerta.

– ¿Qué es lo que piensas consejero?–

– Edoras nos ha dado una victoria muy fácil; que nos dice que no intentaran atacar–

– Si lo hacen yo mismo los destruiré; el tío Acnologia me dio los más terribles hechizos prohibidos para derrotar a cualquier ejército, es más si yo lo quisiera iríamos directamente contra ellos. Solo que por el momento no se me apetece– la sonrisa característica del rey se posó en su rostro cuando la puerta se abrió

En el portal venían cuatro soldados escoltando a una persona con una capa café de viaje, solo se podía ver la parte baja de su rostro.

– ¿Qué es esto? Yo no pedí que me trajeran a nadie y ni siquiera fueron anunciados; nadie puede entrar al salón del trono asi–

– Ella mató a tres de los guardias de la puerta y pidió verlo personalmente su Majestad– dijo uno de los que iban al frente arrodillándose

– ¿Ella?– la figura se quitó la capucha, el Rey sonrio aún más; ahí estaba el tesoro que le había dolido perder aparte de su padre, su lindo canario que ahora era toda una mujer.

– ¡Rey Dragneel he venido a ofrecer mi vida por la de la mujer que va a ser ejecutada!–

– ¡Déjennos solos!–ordenó el pelirosa; Luxus solo vio de reojo a su Señor he hizo lo que se le había pedido.

Natsu se acercó a la chica, quien se tensó al ver la mirada dura que mantenía el hombre, dio una vuelta alrededor de la rubia escaneando su figura envuelta en la capa.

– ¡Has venido a ofrecerme algo que ya era mío!– Lucy sintió como el color caía de sus mejillas, la había reconocido y ahora si estaba en problemas. Al entrar traía una daga pero le fue arrebatada por los guardias, estaba desarmada y susceptible– ¡Pero la aceptaré! ¿Qué hacemos hablando aquí? ¡Ve a la biblioteca te esperare ahí!– dijo alegremente

El hombre avanzó hacia una puerta secundaria que el mismo abrió; la chica estaba confundida ante la actitud del muchacho y lo siguió, en la puerta vio a una mujer de cabello rosa.

– Señorita, el rey me ha pedido que le guarde su capa– la chica se la quitó dándosela a la sirvienta.

Avanzó a la biblioteca y Natsu ya estaba con el traje con el que lo había conocido, su semblante era calmado, se acercó a la puerta y la cerro con llave.

– Canario… recuerdo que el día en que entraron al castillo estabas a punto de cantar… ¿cantarías para mí esta vez?–

– Ma… Majestad yo no sé cantar–

– Ese día ibas a cantar, a cantar de dolor eso es lo que quiero ver en tu rostro. Desesperación, furia, pero sobre todas esas cosas miedo–

Sin mediar otra palabra se abalanzo sobre ella lanzándola al suelo, la chica forcejeo pero se dio cuenta de que la fuerza del hombre era mayor que la suya. La mirada de Natsu se había vuelto lasciva y llena de lujuria. Le arrebato un beso, era brusco y muy fuerte, y de un movimiento mordió el labio abriéndolo.

– ¡Ahora cantaras!–

Arrancó la ropa de la chica dejándola con los senos al aire; el empezó a saborear el dulce néctar del cuerpo de la chica y ella solo se retorcía tratando de zafarse; Natsu sacó una cuerda y le amarro las manos, rompió el reto de las ropas dejándola desnuda.

La mirada de lujuria se hizo más intensa al ver los atributos de la chica, se acercó al monte de venus lamiendo la intimidad de la chica quien comenzó a sentir asco, la estaba tocando el peor de los seres humanos, iba a perder su virginidad ante un desgraciado que se jactaba de la maldad.

El hombre introdujo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad y la chica lanzo un gritó solo que no era de placer sino de dolor, con la otra mano tomó uno de sus pechos estrujándolo. Era imposible para ella ver al rostro de su verdugo pero lo imaginaba como un verdadero demonio; el chico ser quito el pantalón dejando su virilidad al aire y la chica se asustó.

Cerró los ojos, tenía miedo; mucho miedo. La risa de Natsu no se hizo esperar, era mejor que romperle el cuello a los pájaros o matar al enemigo a sangre fría, ver ese rostro femenino cundido en desesperación, acercó su miembro al sexo de la chica pero en un afloje de la cuerda dejo libre las manos de la chica y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar una bofetada que ser convirtió en un zarpazo certero en la cara del rey.

– ¿Qué hiciste?– dijo furioso, la chica corrió a una cortina y se tapó con ella– Acabas de cometer un error más grave ¡Guardias!–grito y los hombres entraron por una puerta secundaria

– ¡Diga Majestad!–

– ¡Lleven a mi futura reina a sus aposentos!– los soldados la tomaron con todo y cortina a la chica que ahora se contenía ante el llanto– ¡Y preparen el cadalso para el amanecer!–

– Noooo– grito Lucy siendo arrastrada por los hombres viendo como caía un hilo de sangre del rostro de Natsu

0—0—0—0—0

Layla estaba encadenada a dos postes de madera en el medio de la placita del palacio, la gente había sido traída a la fuerza y estaba gritando ante el rey quien estaba al lado de la condenada y justo detrás estaba Lucy vestida de blanco muy a su pesar Wendy la había seguido y ahora estaba en su cuarto como una sirvienta personal de ella y el rey.

– ¡Déjala!, ¡no le hagas nada!– decían algunos mientras la guardia los retenía.

– Ciudadanos de Magnolia; hoy su rey ha escogido esposa, Lucy… y tendremos una ejecución por los delitos de alta traición a la corona e intento de asesinato hacia su rey por lo que es condenada a la muerte inmediata por decapitación–

– ¡Maldito tú me dijiste que aceptabas mi vida por la de ella!– Layla sonrio al ver a su hija convertida en toda una mujer pero triste al ver que "él" la quería como esposa, entonces recordó las palabras de Polyuska "tu hija cambiara el mundo"

– Pero también dije que me dabas algo que ya poseía desde hace tiempo, al salvar al canario y al pato.– dijo mirándola a la cara– este es tu castigo por hacerme esto– susurro señalando las marcas de uñas en su cara– Yo…– terminó volteando a la muchedumbre– seré el verdugo–

Un soldado de su guardia le dio la espada con la que había derrotado a diez hombres de Edoras y la desenfundó tomándola a dos manos… Lucy no podía dejar de ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rey, Layla cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear la tonada que le había compuesto su esposo a la otra rubia. La hoja cayó en un instante cesando la música y la muchedumbre se retorcía gritando cosas como "monstruo, maldito, desgraciado, demonio".

– ¡Ahora ya es libre!– grito en un gesto sardonico que le hacia honor a su sobrenomre demonio

El hombre se acercó a Lucy con la hoja ensangrentada en sus manos

– Este es mi regalo de bodas para ti– el rostro de la chica se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

Lo había logrado, hacer llorar a la chica ver el dolor en su rostro y se sentía tan bien…

_Notas del autor_

_Lo se… lo se soy un maldito por pintar un Natsu tan malo y espero que el toque M no los haya decepcionado, pude haberlo hecho un poco más extenso pero se preferí dejarlo ahí por respeto ante los lectores que me siguen y casi no les gusta este tipo de situaciones como son las "violaciones"._

_Un gracias más ante los que han llegado hasta aquí y les prometo ya no tardar tanto en un capitulo. Y un gracias muy, pero muy, especial a FullTime Dreamgirl quien me ha estado latigueando para que lo termine y ahora solo les pido una pequeña cooperación dejando un Review con la opinión acerca de este capítulo y que me digan ¿qué final quieren?_

_Opción A: Final feliz de redención_

_Opción B: Final malo con muerte_

_Decidan porque su opinión es importante_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	5. Estrella

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

El Rey Demonio Dragneel

Capítulo 5 La estrella de la mañana

Natsu despertó después de una noche más de tortura para Lucy, sólo que ella ya no reaccionaba como antes. No después de haberle privado de ver a su propia hija encerrando a la rubia en una de las torres, ahora se había convertido en la jaula de su canario.

Se puso su atuendo más formal y no era para más, hoy era miércoles de lección de un mini huracán de pelo rosado llamada Eclair.

Estas sesiones le hacían recordar aquellos momentos "felices" que vivió con su padre, un golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos.

– Majestad su desayuno– dijo una voz que había sido infantil años atrás pero ahora era la de una adolescente

– Entra Wendy–respondió en un tono regio

La peliazul entró con una bandeja de comida y la puso sobre el buró.

– ¿Ecleair ya desayuno?–

– Si mi Señor, la única que no lo hizo fue la reina. Con este son tres días consecutivos–

– Eso no me interesa–

– Como ordene señor... la princesa estará en la sala del trono a las 12– dio una reverencia y salió

El rey puso los ojos sobre su bandeja y sintió su estómago resolverse ante la idea de que su canario no había probado bocado. Tomó sólo el café y se dirigió al salón del trono a la entrada le esperaban su primer ministro y el general de sus tropas.

– Mi Señor, los ejércitos de Edoras no parecen moverse, y los reinos del norte no dejan de enviarle regalos para que no los ataquemos– recito Gajeel.

–Vamos por buen camino, ¿y tú que tienes que decir mi primer ministro?–

– Yo si tengo noticias muy malas para su Majestad–la cara del rey se puso roja, odiaba las malas noticias– en el sur del reino ha caído una plaga, no hay médicos en todo Magnolia, ni siquiera hay magos con curación–

– ¡Entonces déjalos que mueran! ¡Si no están tendremos más comida para los vivos!–

– En si ahí radica el problema, la mayoría de nuestros alimentos vienen de ahí–

Al fin llegaba el momento que había predicho la bruja del campo de batalla; su reino estaba cayendo.

0—0—0—0—0

Ese encierro la tenía muerta en vida, Natsu le había quitado todo. En esos años soporto sus martirios, sus arranques de lujuria, hasta sus golpes; lo que la hizo sentirse viva fue haber dejado de sangrar, lo cual solo significaba una cosa… iba a tener un bebe.

Los nueve meses del embarazo fueron muy diferentes, Natsu la había dejado en paz y estaba sola en sus aposentos con Wendy oyendo y sintiendo esa nueva vida crecer dentro de ella y después otra vez dolor, solo que este era soportable porque la luz vendría a su vida; luz que le fue arrancada nuevamente para ser criada por el infame de su esposo.

Pero la niña era muy lista, incluso había aprendido muchas cosas con sus institutrices y lo único que veía en ella era esperanza de que el día que ella tomara el trono las cosas fueran bien. Solo una pregunta cruzaba su muerte, ¿Qué era lo que la mantenía a ella con vida? Entre los pasillos pudo oír rumores de que el Rey Igneel mando a asesinar a su consorte el día del nacimiento de Natsu pero ella seguía viva, en cierto sentido, porque ahora solo se limitaba a existir entre las cuatro paredes de la torre.

– ¿Mami estas ahí?–dijo una pequeña voz detrás de la puerta remachada

– Si– respondió débilmente acercándose a la puerta y la pequeña abertura por donde le ponían la comida se abrió.

– Tía Wendy ha dicho que no quisiste desayunar– regaño la pequeña carita sonrosada que pasaba por la abertura–

– No tengo hambre–

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tienes que comer mami o si no te vas a enfermar!–

– Yo…–

– Vamos… yo me comí todo mi desayuno, además tu rostro esta pálido–

– ¡Lo haré!–

– Princesa Eclair… ya casi es hora de su audiencia con el rey–dijo una de las muchas sirvientas del castillo

–Ya me voy mami, es día de ver a papa… él está ocupado pero aun asi puedo verlo– la niña se fue corriendo con la doncella.

Lucy sonrio al haber visto a su hija, solo le molestaba el que ella viera a Natsu, cada vez era para enseñarle su doctrina, "El rey siempre tiene la razón", tomo un trozo de pan y lo puso en su boca. ¿Cómo era posible que un ángel amara a un demonio?

0—0—0—0—0

La puerta de hoja doble se abrió para que una princesa de cabello rosa hasta media espalda, vestido rojo pálido y 5 años entrara a la inmensa sala del trono; y ahí estaba el rey inamovible, serio, regio en toda la extensión de la palabra.

– ¡Papá!– dijo la princesa con una graciosa reverencia

– Eclair–

– ¿Qué es lo que aprenderé hoy papá?–

– Hoy aprenderás que la vida de los que gobiernas no vale más que tu propia vida, ellos viven para ti y no al revés; el mundo estará en tus manos el día en que tomes el trono…–

– Lo siento padre pero no concuerdo contigo–

– ¿Qué?–

– La tía Wendy me ha contado historias donde grandes reyes dieron la vida por que su país fuera próspero y hubo finales felices–

– Eso solo es en los cuentos–

– Pero…–

– ¡Suficiente!–interrumpió el rey– no vas a discutirme como hacer esto; yo soy el rey y el rey siempre tiene la razón–

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalada de la niña al igual que la del rey; sin aviso una daga voló hacia la primogénita del trono de Magnolia. Sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu se arrojó al pequeño cuerpo cubriéndolo de aquel artefacto que se le incrusto en la espalda. Gajeel volteó para ver a un hombre encapuchado correr por la cornisa de uno de los ventanales.

– ¡¿Papá estas bien?!–

– Si…– dijo con un pequeño hilo de sangre corriéndole por la boca– ¿y tu?–

La niña solo asintió pero en ese momento abrazo a su padre y comenzó a llorar. Natsu vio esa escena al punto de un desmayo, nunca había recibido una herida en batalla pero ahora tenía una daga en la espalda por haber salvado a su propia sangre… le daba un sentimiento muy confortable al saber que ella estaba bien.

0—0—0—0—0

El atacante de la princesa y el rey había sido capturado y muerto al instante, solo era uno de los miles de campesinos que estaban hartos de que el rey no los tomara en cuenta, que los menospreciara y los tratara peor que a un insecto.

El rey ahora era víctima de sus propios errores, no había un médico que curara sus heridas, las sirvientas hacían lo posible para mantener limpia la herida y no se infectara pero parecía inútil… ahora la herida tenía un color rojo muy intenso al parecer la daga llevaba algo más en su hoja.

Eclair entró con su "tía" tras ella, por órdenes del mismísimo rey ella no podía estar sola, la niña se acercó y beso el rostro de su padre quien con dificultad abrió los ojos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes papito?– dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

– No tan bien como quisiera–

– ¿Tú eres el rey verdad?–algunas lágrimas ya estaban en los pequeños ojitos y Natsu solo acercó su mano para enjugarlas

– Si–

– ¡Tú siempre dices que la orden del rey debe ser obedecida sobre todo! ¡Entonces dile a tus heridas que se curen!– reclamó la niña gritando

Al rey casi se le partió el corazón al oír eso; sabía que si lo hacía no pasaría nada y la verdad estaba pensando si en verdad lo que le había enseñado su padre estaba del todo correcto. Su venganza había sido consumada, su canario había perdido el brillo en sus ojos por la tortura de no ver a su hija crecer, incluso su pueblo moría y a él ya no le era divertido.

Los reinos vecinos temían al rey demonio, daban tributo para no ser aniquilados por uno de sus hechizos. Se levantó sin decir nada con su espada al cinto y camino tambaleándose, salió directamente hacia la torre. Y al estar frente a la puerta de Lucy la hizo volar con un hechizo y la chica solo se asustó al ver al rey pálido y sudoroso.

– Tu ganas bruja–dijo a la chica confundiéndola con el fantasma que había visto en el campo de batalla– Me rindo–

El rey cayó y entonces Lucy pudo ver la herida que comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente. Eclair entro y vio a su padre tirado, Lucy noto la desesperación en los ojos de su hija e iba a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría tal vez toda su vida.

– Llama a la tía Wendy y dile que vaya por Mirajane; ¡Corre!–

– Si mami–

La chica con todas sus fuerzas levanto a Natsu y lo puso sobre su cama, tomó su espada y la puso en el cuello del rey

– Seis años espere esta oportunidad– Natsu abrió los ojos y reconoció a Lucy

– Hazlo… termina tu sufrimiento… deja que tu corazón mueva esa espada–respondió sin fuerzas

– No– quito la espada arrojándola a una esquina– eso sería demasiado fácil… vivirás… vivirás y le enseñaras a nuestra hija el verdadero sentido de la vida. Ese va a ser tu castigo– la furia estaba en los ojos color chocolate de la chica y entonces aquellos ojos color naranja se cerraron.

En un instante y con sus últimas fuerzas, el rey se impulsó robándole un beso a Lucy que era el más tierno que le había dado entre los años de martirio y horror.

– Sé que no merezco nada de ti pero solo quiero una cosa; morir a tu lado–

– Ya te lo dije… tu no vas a morir te lo ordena tu reina y la palabra de la reina es voluntad–

0—0—0—0—0

Mirajane era la mejor curandera de todo Edoras pero esa herida se veía horriblemente mal, incluso porque sabía que era lo que le habían puesto a la daga y sabía también como contrarrestarlo pero quedarían secuelas en el cuerpo del rey.

– ¿Estas segura de que quieres que lo cure?– pregunto por última vez la chica peliblanca.

– Ella– dijo mirando a la niña de pelo rosa que dormía en su regazo– lo quiere mucho y no solo por ser su padre, al parecer ella le ha enseñado más de lo que él le pudiera enseñara ella, él está cambiando. Puede que no sea un príncipe azul y que haya hecho mucho daño pero creo que por esta estrella puedo perdonar–

– ¿Lucy?– Mirajane sonrio, a ella le había dolido la muerte de su padre al igual que a sus hermanos y a su madre pero esas mismas palabras las dijo Odette "perdón"

Cinco meses después, con ayuda de los mejores médicos de Edoras y algunos suministros de otras ciudades la reina curó a la población enferma y le dio un nuevo rumbo a Magnolia. Gajeel y Luxus no discutían ni una palabra de la reina porque su mirada era más feroz que la del rey y entonces las cosas comenzaron a tomar un rumbo diferente, Magnolia comenzó a resplandecer nuevamente y un año después ya eran una ciudad prospera.

El rey tenía que usar un bastón para caminar ya que el tratamiento consistía en retirar el tejido afectado por el veneno y eso le había dejado con una parálisis parcial en su pierna derecha, ya no tendría aquella velocidad que le caracterizaba pero también perdió la crueldad con la que se dirigía a las personas.

Cada vez aprendía mas de su pequeña estrella y de su canario a quien cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le robaba un beso como el de aquel día; era como un juego para ellos porque cada vez que el rey lo hacía Lucy se enojaba. Poco a poco fue conquistando el corazón de la chica y le mostro una faceta totalmente diferente de cómo lo conoció.

Los reinos vecinos y Magnolia formaron una alianza de hierro formando la fuerza de paz y prosperidad más grande de todas, incluso los reyes de Edoras-Alcatraz y los de Magnolia quedarían emparentados en un futuro ya que habían comprometido a sus hijos.

– Te gusta esta vida Natsu…–

– Me gustaría mas si no hubiera cometido tantos errores–

– Natsu…– la reina beso al rey y su hija jugaba con un niño de pelo violeta en el jardín real

"Los errores duelen en el fondo del alma; pero si estás dispuesto a vivir con ellos una estrella más grande opacara la oscuridad que estos hayan formado dejando a un Rey Demonio con una Reina Ángel y un pequeño retoño de felicidad"

_Notas del autor:_

_El final fue muy corto pero ya que ustedes decidieron por el final feliz no quería hacerlos sufrir mucho más… algunos de ustedes me decían de una opción C pero la verdad nunca me han gustado los puntos intermedios; es bueno o malo no hay más… gracias a los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos y a los que alumbraron el camino con sus Reviews. Especialmente a la Musa que me despierta todas las mañanas con su dulce voz FullTime Dreamgirl esto está dedicado a ti y espero poder convertirme en tu rey demonio… mi ángel…_

_Soy un cursi lo sé; ya saben si les gusto dejen sus Reviews en la cajita de abajo y que tengan dulces sueños._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
